


it’s cool, we can still be friends

by stuckinsanrio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinsanrio/pseuds/stuckinsanrio
Summary: "i'm not mad at you, y'know. i never was." he mumbled after a while.kuroo turned his head, looking at kenma's through the corner of his eye. "why?"the sound of his thumbs hitting the buttons slowed, "i was boring."----or; kuroo and kenma try to go back to being friends after a failed relationship.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	it’s cool, we can still be friends

Kuroo stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyeing the road ahead. The sky was clouded with gray, reflecting his mood perfectly. He shuddered at the bitter cold seeping through the coat that was supposed to keep him warm and cozy. 

Funny enough, he usually looked forward to the early walk to morning practice. Used to. It didn't feel right anymore, not when he didn't have anyone to blab to about various topics. 

He sighed, releasing a visible puff into the air. Only one thing filled his mind (technically two, one being his desire for the warm weather to be brought back).

Kenma. 

He wanted him to be here, to make the mid-January weather feel like May. 

Kuroo put that thought to rest. 

It's stupid, really, he thinks. 

To try to wish for Kenma to magically appear beside him as if he wasn't the one that drove him away.

—

Kenma rested his head inside his locker, probably on his phone, or switch, or DS, or whatever handheld device he brought to school today.

Kuroo gulped, approaching him with caution. 

"Hey, Kenma," 

Kenma jumped, his head colliding with the inside of the locker, causing him to hiss out in pain.

"Shit, sorry!" Kuroo reached his hand out but stopped mid-way before he could touch him. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

Kenma pulled back, rubbing the top of his head. "It's fine." He muttered in his usual soft-spoken voice as his eyes flickered up to meet Kuroo's. "Hey." 

A smile spread across Kuroo's face, "How are you?"

Kenma shrugged, slamming his locker shut. "Okay, I guess."

"Nice," He nodded. 

Kenma blinked his amber eyes at him, hair falling around his face, blocking his field of vision. 

Others found it strange, how Kenma had the same haircut since he was small, all because he didn't like having a wide view. The only change he made to his appearance was dyeing his hair blonde when he got to high school and even then, he was too lazy redye his fading roots. Kuroo liked it though. Kuroo liked everything about Kenma. 

"Did you need something?"

"Ah-" Kuroo scratched the back of his head, turning his gaze to the side as he realized he let himself stare. "I was just wondering since I have nothing to do this weekend if you wanted to come over Saturday and maybe have a sleepover?"

Kenma looked down at his phone. "Can't. Already made plans with Shouyou."

Since when did he start hanging around the shrimp from Karasuno?

He knew they texted sometimes but he never heard Kenma mention hanging out with him and when were they on a first-name basis? 

He forced a smile as to not dwell on the thought. "Well, are you free tonight?"

"Don't you have practice?"

He forgot about that. It's not like they needed him anyways. "I can skip it."

Kenma's eyes wandered back up at him. "Don't be an idiot," He grumbled, pursing his lips. "I'll just come with you."

"Huh?" 

He rolled his eyes as if what he said was obvious, "I said I'll come with you. We can walk back to your house afterward."

Kuroo grinned wider than he had in months. He threw his arm over Kenma's shoulder, pulling him closer to his side, "The team is gonna love to see you again!" 

—

The grass, stiffened with frost, crunched under their feet as they walked to Kuroo's. Snow fell lightly half-way through their walk, leaving the streetlights misty.

Kenma rubbed his gloveless hands together, blowing his breath on his pale frozen palms. 

"Hey," Kuroo mumbled after he watched him repeat this motion several more times.

Kenma turned to him, blinking in response. Kuroo reached over and took his hand in his. He felt Kenma tense up.

"That better?"

He stayed silent, placing his other hand on top of their already intertwined fingers.

A sigh of relief left his lips when they got back to Kuroo's.

Kenma kicked off his shoes and peeled off his coat putting them in their respected places before heading off the kitchen. Kuroo followed, leaning against the doorframe as he watched him raid his fridge.

"Your mom?" Kenma asked, pulling the container of last night's curry out.

"At work."

He nodded, taking the lid off and putting it to the microwave to reheat.

Kuroo took in this sight. He missed this. he missed having Kenma over, he missed Kenma treating his house as his own, he missed Kenma not hating him for fucking up everything between them.

"Something the matter?" Kenma questioned after the microwave beeped.

Kuroo smiled, "Nothing at all."

—

They faced opposite of each other, Kuroo's back pressed against Kenma's, as they laid on Kuroo's bed, the only audible sound was their light breathing and Kenma's small fingers mashing against the buttons of his DS.

The night was uneventful.

They ate and talk and played Minecraft until Kuroo got blown up by a creeper and raged quit.

"Hey," Kuroo spoke into the darkness, eyes glued to the wall. "Why'd you quit? volleyball, I mean."

Pin-drop silence hung over them as the words left his mouth. finally, Kenma shrugged, button-mashing resuming. "You know why."

"No," The bed shifted underneath them as Kuroo flipped over, "I don't."

Kenma scooted closer to the edge, putting more space in between them. "Because of what you did."

_ Oh. _

He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them and repositioning his handheld device closer to his face, the same steady pitter-patter of button smashing continued to fill the empty space.

"I'm not mad at you, y'know. I never was." He mumbled after a while.

Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

His movements paused, "I was boring."

"Kenma, don't say that..."

"It's true," He chuckled dryly. 

Kuroo shook his head, "Kenma, you were perfect, the best boyfriend I could ask for. There's nothing you could've said or done that would've stopped me."

"Shut up..." Kenma grumbled.

"Kenma," Kuroo frowned. "I loved you, shit, I still do. You were so good to me. You did everything perfectly. I honestly wish you could've gotten better than me."

His fingers smashed against the buttons, shoulders trembling, "Would you just shut up..." Despite his quivering voice, it was obvious he was sneering. 

Kuroo slowly reached over to place his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Ken. I'm really fucking sorry. I shouldn't have cheated-"

At the sound of that word hitting the air, Kenma let out a loud, heart-aching, sob, his shoulders slumped himself as his body shook. His DS fell from his hands, he slapped his hands over his face, muffling the loud sobs that begun to leave his mouth.

Kuroo sat up behind him, eyes widening in shock. He hesitated to console him. How could he when he was the reason Kenma broke down?

Kenma hastily wiped away the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks, soaking his sleeve. "I wasn't good enough..." He mumbled in a low, broken sob. "I couldn't be what you wanted..."

Kuroo's eyes prickled with tears. His chest felt heavy with sadness and guilt.

Kenma turned his head, snarling at the sight of tears falling down Kuroo's face. "Why the hell are you crying..."

Kuroo scooted forward, wrapping his arms around Kenma and pulled him into his chest. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

Kenma punched at his chest, trying to push him away but Kuroo wasn't letting up. He gave up soon after, realizing Kuroo wasn't letting go.

He sunk into his warm embrace, body shivering as he let out all the cries, whimpers, and sobs he'd been pushing down.

Kuroo rested his chin on top of Kenma's head, running his hand up and down his back. 

He wasn't expecting to get back together, to be close friends again, he didn't even care if Kenma forgave him or not.

Kuroo only wanted Kenma to crawl out of that familiarity of self-loathing, and learn to love himself as much as Kuroo does.

**Author's Note:**

> not rly super happy with my writing rn but just wanted to post something to prove i’m not dead


End file.
